


runnin' on empty

by capnofsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Meetings, Kind of angsty, M/M, Partying, Romance, bokutos kind of sad in this, but i feel bokuto is kinda ooc, im sorry, no one asked for this but here it is, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnofsocks/pseuds/capnofsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Bokuto realizes for once he isn't drunk on the levels of utterly wasted is the moment he realizes that Akaashi is his long-awaited vacation. </p><p>or </p><p>the fic where bokuto is just tired of everything and he meets akaashi at a party and they talk and bokuto manages to stay sober for once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runnin' on empty

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was inspired by big sean's 'i know' ft. jhene aiko.

Maybe it is the mere thought that he can get away from reality when he sucks in all the alcohol at those parties. Call it a stress reliever of sorts but he never really admits it, especially to Kuroo. Sometimes he gets way to ahead of himself and wakes up with a mind-blowing hangover which definitely could have been avoided but whatever. At least he isn’t into smoking weird stuff like that guy who used to attend Aobajousai because Bokuto thinks that he really needs help. Smoking isn’t really something he’s into whether it be with cigarettes or other questionable substances. Kuroo isn’t into it either so everything works out since he hangs out with him a lot. He also had a record of making out with someone every party he attended. Bokuto has had sex before but they were all unemotional. Another form of relieving stress along with drinking. 

Sometimes he contemplates why he even attends college on the days he’s super down but he can never bring himself to drop out. So he sticks with it and tries to not completely hate the amount of assignments his teachers dump on him. Bokuto is tired but giving up isn’t in his dictionary. He likes his course so it not that but really he just blames his poor time management skills since he just can’t seem to balance anything properly. One time he was so sleep deprived for a morning class he poured his whole energy drink into his cappuccino and drank the whole thing with quick head toss back. He stayed awake but the consequences were hell. He’ll never do that ever again. 

In conclusion, he parties the stress away with drinking and making out with strangers. Kuroo stopped a while back after he got together with that cute medical student with dyed hair. Kuroo is happy and Bokuto is happy for him so he pats his best friend on the back, but he can’t stop himself from playing around to properly look around for a decent partner. Why? Because that takes a real good amount of effort which he can really only put in volleyball and college. And hookups were easier, there weren’t any strings attached and sure they weren’t as satisfying as a relationship but they were enough to get him through the month. Bokuto is tired and here he is again, invited to another party. 

Of course he’s going after all he has a paper he hasn’t started on due in three days. He really needs a vacation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The music is loud and pumps though his ears painfully, providing him enough reason as to why he can’t hang around near the speakers with the stoners. He passes some girls who giggle as he walks by them, sending them a wave when they wink at him. He can’t remember their names but he most likely kissed one or all of them at some point. He doesn’t care about them honestly. Bokuto grins and high fives a snickering Konoha on his way to the other side of the club. He sees Iwaizumi walking towards him and he grins at him too. Iwaizumi is that guy everyone kind of knows since he keeps the famous Oikawa in check. He is also taking a history course which Bokuto finds super cool. 

“I knew you’d be around here,” Iwaizumi manages to tell him over the music and Bokuto laughs. “Of course, man! How could I miss this one?” He replies, greeting the man with an enthusiastic fist bump. Iwaizumi puts a cool smile on his face and returns the greeting. Bokuto looks around them for a second and notices that Oikawa isn’t around at all. He gives Iwaizumi a puzzled look and before he can ask, the dark haired male intercepts. “That asshole got totally wasted last night and was complaining about everything so I left him,” he tells Bokuto. 

“To come here, huh.” Bokuto takes note of Iwaizumi’s attire. It’s the perfect example of an ‘I really don’t give a fuck and if you say something go fuck yourself’ kind of outfit. The poor guy must have been stuck babysitting his childhood friend for his day off. 

“So, what’ve you been up to?” He asks Bokuto, jerking his chin slightly in his direction. Bokuto thinks for a while before shrugging, “I don’t know, college stuff I guess… I got a paper due soon which I haven’t started.” Iwaizumi furrows his brow at Bokuto and he can feel a bit of pity in his gaze. “Fuck, you should really do that, why the hell are you here?” Iwaizumi does jerks a thumb towards the rowdy freshmen which were exploding in noise because of that Hinata Shouyou whom Bokuto finds really cute since the kid basically follows him around during volleyball practices. 

“I get Oikawa, but you don’t usually come to these places so what’s up with that?” Bokuto decides to dodge the question with another question since he is a bit curious. Iwaizumi isn’t the type to really go to parties unless he’s dragged into them by Oikawa. Bokuto wonders if Iwaizumi’s life just revolves around his childhood friend. 

“Ah— well, I wanted to bring a classmate to one since he hasn’t attended a party at all this year.” Iwaizumi answers and Bokuto raises a brow this time in interest. Someone who hasn’t been to a party all year when basically everyone on campus is invited to every single one makes him extremely curious. Then he remembers Iwaizumi does a history course and he can’t help but wonder if the guy is just nerdy or a complete pussy. Bokuto mentally apologizes to the person right after the thought runs through his mind. 

Bokuto checks behind Iwaizumi, “Where are they?” 

“He said he was gonna go sit over at the couches,” Iwaizumi places a hand on his shoulder, “do me a favor and check up on him, will ya? His name’s Akaashi Keiji.” The dark haired male then proceeds to push through the crowds and heads towards the bar. Bokuto watches and ponders whether or not he should go meet this Akaashi person before shrugging. Why the hell not?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Bokuto arrives at the couches he finds Daichi making out with his boyfriend and Lev jugging down drinks with a cheering Inuoka on the side probably drunk as well. His golden eyes scan around until his vision lands on a male most likely his age with dark, messy hair who was focused on the phone in his hands. The only thing in Bokuto’s mind is the fact that the guy looks so beautiful that it was almost criminal. How do you even end up like that, Bokuto mentally wonders. No one’s around him and Bokuto can’t help but compare him to an angel with their surroundings resembling something close to a hell-hole filled with hormonal humans.  
He’s never seen this guy before and he stares at the guy since there’s always the possibility that he’s the ‘Akaashi Keiji' Iwaizumi brought over. His prays in his head that the guy is the one he’s looking for before sucking in plenty of air. Bokuto walks towards Mr. Good-looking and easily catches his attention. Shit. His eyes were fucking entrancing. It was as if all the stress left him the moment their eyes connected. 

“Can I help you?” 

Fuck. He forgot to actually say something. 

“Uh— I’m Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi’s friend.” He introduces himself plainly and offers a hand. The dark haired male looks at his hand and shakes his hand. “Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.” Akaashi replies calmly. Bokuto does everything in his power to stop his hands from sweating at the presence of this history student who looks like God’s gift to the world. He also put a mental note to thank God for the fact this guy is Akaashi Keiji whom he was tasked to check up on. 

Bokuto eagerly takes a seat beside the male who doesn’t seem uncomfortable about the whole thing and even moves a bit to the side to provide more space. “I haven’t really seen ya around, you don’t come to clubs and stuff a lot, right?” He starts up a conversation despite knowing the answers to his own questions. He really just wants to talk to Akaashi for the rest of the night. There is something about the male that just attracts Bokuto and it wasn’t his looks alone. His overall atmosphere resembled a calmness and peacefulness that Bokuto’s own life lacked. 

“I’m not really interested in these types of things, but Iwaizumi-san offered so I thought I should go at least once.” Akaashi replies, green eyes meeting golden ones. “Oh— cool, I guess,” Bokuto doesn’t really know how to reply since he realizes Akaashi is the exact opposite of him. He glances over at passing waiter before returning his attention on Akaashi, “You want a drink or something?” 

“Thanks, but I don’t drink.”  
Shit. He really is the exact opposite of him and now Bokuto inwardly panics about how they probably don’t have anything in common and this acquaintanceship will remain an acquaintanceship. Stuck in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice Akaashi placing his phone down on the table as well as the concerned look he sends Bokuto. “Are you alright, Bokuto-san?” He successfully snaps Bokuto out of his zone and the man laughs awkwardly. 

“Yeah, yeah, all good!” This was not good.

“You can go ahead a drink if you want, I don’t mind.” Akaashi says. 

“Nah, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” It is the first time Bokuto refuses to drink for once and he’s mildly shocked. Before his mind drifts away again, his eyes catch the little keychain attached to Akaashi’s phone which was mini volleyball and his whole being lights up. “Woah, you’re into volleyball?!” He exclaims, pointing at the object. Akaashi follows his gaze and the corners of his lips slightly twitch up. “Ah, I played a lot in high school.” 

With that Bokuto flares up in enthusiasm and chats on about his beloved sport whilst Akaashi listens, nodding his head and commenting from time to time. They go on for another two hours, talking about various topics such as volleyball, their courses, friends, teachers, and so on. Bokuto learns plenty of things about Akaashi like how he’s pretty close with Iwaizumi since they’re both into history and how he stopped going to parties after one of the stages at a club caught on fire. Bokuto doesn’t remember being there so he listens on about how Akaashi left just before the police came and ever since he’s never gone. 

He also learns that Akaashi is rather popular with the ladies since he takes notice of the girls that stop and stare to watch them before giggling away. But really who wouldn’t like Akaashi Keiji when he’s a beautiful angel who’s gentleness simply touches souls even if he is a tad monotone and expressionless. 

But when Bokuto looks at the time, he realizes the club is going to close soon and he frowns. He wants to continue talking with Akaashi more and more. He wants to get closer to him. Bokuto then realizes that he’s sober and not making out with anyone and he’s shocked. This had never happened before. And it’s because of Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji had done the impossible and brought back all his missing energy, he pushed the tiredness away simply by talking to him. Akaashi Keiji is definitely something else. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pulls him out of his thoughts and he turns to him. 

“Sorry what?”

“Did you want to exchange numbers?” 

Bokuto almost drops dead. 

“Yeah— I mean, yeah let’s!” His excitement takes over and he acquires Akaashi’s number and promptly saves it into his phone. People are starting to pile out of the club by now so the pair stand up and make their way to the exit. When they’re out on the streets Akaashi turns to him and Bokuto gives a wide grin. 

“What’s up?” Bokuto shoves his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. 

Unexpectedly, Akaashi’s lips transform into a warm smile which instantly melts Bokuto’s heart. “Thanks for keeping me company. I’ll see you later, Bokuto-san.” And with that, Akaashi turns his heel and walks away, leaving an awestruck Bokuto Koutarou behind flustered and gaping. Akaashi Keiji is amazing. Just amazing.

Bokuto lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s holding and brings up a hand to clutch his breast. He can feel his heart racing and thumping faster then the music at the nightclub. He remembers that he’s sober and he finds himself grateful towards Akaashi. The guy saved him from another wasted night without even knowing it. He smiles to himself before walking off in the opposite direction.

Maybe he didn’t need a vacation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- the blog: bo-kuto.tumblr.com


End file.
